Peter Pan and Tinkerbell
by kimikoshine
Summary: They were just like Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell. She spoke in a language only he could understand.


**Hi, I'm Kimikoshine. I'm not new to writing fan fiction, but I'm new to writing for the hitman reborn series. I've been away for a couple of years and I just gotta say…what the crap are these numbers for? Who made them up? I know that they stand for pairings and stuff, but didn't we use to just stick their names together and call that a pairing? Now it's all about numbers! Like, I don't get that but whatever. **

**I guess this is…2796? Yea, I think that's right. Anyway, here's some…2796 lovin' I guess.**

**Summary: **They were just like Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell. She spoke in a language only he could understand.

**Rating: PG**

To most people, Chrome was a very complex person. She rarely spoke, she always clutched her spear tightly to her chest, as if her life depended on it, and she always wore that same old school uniform. He could understand why people would think she was different, anti-social even, but he knew better. Chrome was special, in her own unique and sophisticated way. You could even say she was on a whole different level then everyone else.

Some girls might think she's a snob, or assume that she thinks she's better than everyone else. But he knew the truth. Tsuna knows that those aren't her intentions. He knows she doesn't mean any harm, or disrespect. Tsuna knows that she has dedication. Dedication she didn't proclaim as loud and as bold as Gokudera did, but Tsuna knows she wants to stay by his side. So, when Chrome does little things, like, call him Boss, or kiss him on the cheek, it really makes his heart flutter, though he doesn't show it well. Chrome is important to him; he keeps her close to his heart. That's why he feels he knows her the best. Probably not as well as Mukuro, but he knows her well.

She spoke in a way that only he could understand. In a language only he can translate. When she says, "Boss", she really means, "Tsuna, I will follow you anywhere." When she kisses him, she's trying to say, "Thank you…for everything." Only Tsuna can understand these little sentiments, the only one who can hold these memories in his heart, and revisit them again as he lays in bed, about to surrender to his dreams.

Tsuna was the hero, the one who always came in the nick of time, and the one who saved the day. Chrome, was his support. His spirit of reason, the one who always stayed by his side. Tsuna appreciated her for who she was, and Chrome appreciated how Tsuna accepted her, and invited her into his family.

These thoughts were going through Tsuna's head currently, as he sat on the couch with a popcorn bowl to the right of him, to his left, laid the very person that was walking through his mind. The two of them were snuggled on the couch, watching one of Tsuna's favorite movies, Peter Pan.

"I wonder why." Tsuna thought out loud. Chrome looked up at him, a worried expression on her face.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked. Tsuna turned his attention from the screen down to Chrome's face, and smiled at the worry in her eyes. She always got so worked up over the littlest things.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why only Peter Pan can understand Tinkerbell." Tsuna explained. Chrome blinked rapidly. She took a deep breath, and composed herself. She thought it was something serious.

"Maybe because…she's been with him so long, he can understand her language." Chrome replied. She hadn't thought of it before. Peter Pan was the only one who could fully understand Tinkerbell. To everyone else, she had to act out what she wanted to say. Tsuna shrugged and kissed Chrome on her pale forehead. A small blush formed on her cheeks. It wasn't like this was the first time he had kissed her; it just always made her heart skip a beat.

"Or…maybe she speaks a language only he can understand." Tsuna said. Chrome looked puzzled for a moment before she understood. He was also talking about their relationship. Tsuna was the only one who knew exactly what Chrome was thinking or feeling. Chrome smiled at Tsuna. She had so much love and admiration for Tsuna; she wanted to stay with him forever, or as long as she was able to.

"S-So I'm…Tinkerbell?" Chrome asked, Tsuna smiled warmly at her question. Chrome was too cute for her own good.

"Yeah, and I'm Peter Pan." Tsuna answered. Chrome leaned over and gave Tsuna a light kiss right on his lips, which Tsuna accepted eagerly.

Tsuna was the only one who could fully understand her. How she felt and why, how he can fix it. How he can say what she's thinking. This was a gift that only Tsuna had, and that little kiss, that tiny peck that made Tsuna's heart soar, meant:

_ I will stay with you forever._

**So, drop a review, drop a cake, or drop some cash, your choice.**

**Oh, and I need a beta by the way. Any takers?**


End file.
